


the prince's flowers and butterflies

by casnbees



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Butterflies, Fanart, Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casnbees/pseuds/casnbees
Summary: merlin uses his magic to make arthur feel good
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: Merlin Twitter Summer Exchange





	the prince's flowers and butterflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rageynerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageynerd/gifts).



arthur doesn't know what makes him feel good

  
if it's the flowers or the butterflies,

  
or it's merlin's magic,

  
or it's just merlin


End file.
